


Whales Are Assholes

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: A gift of LoVe to an amazing friend, confidant and beta.aka - no summary because it would spoil it





	Whales Are Assholes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labroussard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labroussard/gifts).



“Lilly, I have to go.” Veronica Mars shuffled around her office while packing up her briefcase with folders and files. In an office known for being busy late into the night and packed before the sun rose, she was one of the last still puttering around. It was a big night for the firm.

“No, you have to talk to me.” Lilly Kane whined in Veronica's ear. Since meeting in elementary school, Lilly and Veronica have been best friends. Now in their twenties, Veronica was nearly immune to all of Lilly's attention antics. “It's been nearly two months since I've seen you. Now, I am coming up tonight and-” 

“Can't. I'm busy tonight.” Veronica sighed and set her briefcase on her desk. She missed Lilly and wished they could spend time together. But, her job was important to her and she was still proving herself. When she finished with law school at Columbia, she moved to LA to work for a prestigious law firm. As a junior associate, she wasn't a hotshot yet, but she was making small waves within the firm. “Lilly, I promise when things settle down, I'll come to Neptune and we'll go to the beach and get sloppy drunk and hit on hot beach volleyball players. But, that won't be anytime in the near future. I'm an associate. I don't have free time.”

“What are you doing tonight?” Lilly huffed a bit. Veronica pictured Lilly's classic pout and felt her defenses weaken.

“I have a black tie event with the firm. Dressed up pretty. Best behavior. No Lilly.” Veronica smirked. She doubted her words were enough to keep the heiress away from a party. 

“You know how hot I look all dolled up, Veronica Mars. You could have asked me to join you to spice it up. The senior partners would love me.” Lilly giggled.

“I have a date. He's meeting me in-” Veronica shifted her head to look at the small clock on her desk. “An hour and twelve minutes and I have to go home and shower. I need to go, Lilly.”

“A date? With who?” Lilly cooed.

“I don't know his name, just someone an old roommate is sending my way.” Veronica had a handful of roommates from college. 

“Which roommate?” Lilly asked carefully. “It better not be Tabitha.” Lilly and Tabitha didn't get along after a dinner party fiasco involving a rising star in which they both had relations. Lilly later admitted he wasn't that talented in bed for them to be so upset over it. Lilly, of course, never admitted that to Tabitha. 

“No.” Veronica smirked. “It was Juno.” She knew Lilly much preferred Juno who agreed with Lilly on most things and let the lively blonde have her way on things. Veronica thought Juno was being a doormat, but Juno seemed happy to just be liked. 

“Oh, she has good taste in guys.” Lilly approved. “Ok, call me tomorrow. I want to know how it goes.”

“Will do. Love you, Lils.” Veronica had a creeping feeling that Lilly Kane wasn't done with her night. 

“Back at ya, babe.” Lilly hung up.

 

Luck was on Veronica's side as she rushed home and avoided any traffic jams. She jumped into the shower. She was applying her mascara when the downstairs buzzer rang. She mumbled a curse and rushed across the apartment to the intercom. With a small pant, she held down the button. “Yes?”

“Veronica Mars?” A smooth, but not too deep voice asked. “It's Logan Echolls. Juno sent me.” He sounded a bit nervous, but relaxed too. Tonight was her chance to rub elbows with the hoshposh and Juno assured her this guy would fit right in.

“Right. Just to be sure, you aren't a murdering rapist, right?” Veronica nibbled on her freshly glossed lip. She trusted Juno not to send her a criminal, but felt an urge to tease the voice.

“If I was, telling you now would almost guarantee I wouldn't get my kicks later tonight.” He chuckled just a tad. “But, I was assured you could handle any attacks I attempted with some martial art training?” 

“Krav Maga. And I'm told you are ex Navy? Surely they trained you in something there.” Veronica leaned against the wall with a small grin. Her stomach was doing twists and turns like riding a roller coaster. 

“Surely did. But, mostly in swimming. Lots of water. Also, I can speak with dolphins and whales, though they are all assholes. You wouldn't expect all of them to be, but they are.” 

“So, if we are attacked by whales, you would be able to protect me?” Veronica caught herself twirling a bit of her hair and stopped herself.

“Oh, most certainly. Government approved whale fighter.” He cleared his throat. “As fun as this is, I'm starting to get looks. Can I come up? Or I can just wait for you down here.”

“Come up. I'm still getting ready.” She pushed the button that unlocked the building's front door, hearing the buzzer to notify her. She reached over to unlock her apartment door and opened it just slightly. She rushed back to her bathroom. She picked up the mascara to at least even out her eyes before he showed up. 

A knock before she heard his clear voice. “Veronica? Leaving your door open is how horror movies start.” He paused and gave a small chuckle. “I'm curious if you want me to leave it open for your own safety or if I can close it for privacy, since we seem to enjoy this yelling thing.”

Veronica checked her makeup and sighed. She wasn't done, but she had to peek out to acknowledge him. She stepped out into the small hall and smiled warmly. Juno had done a fine job picking a date, if looks were at all important. “Hi.”

He turned and looked at her. His big brown eyes were tender. He gave her a quick once over and he wasn't shy about it. “Hello.” He pointed to himself using a single finger while a lopsided grin adorned his chiseled face. “Logan.”

“Veronica.” She copied his gesture. “Nice to meet you.”

“And you. Juno said you were petite.” His smile evened out, but kept the warmth it had. It was also contagious. Veronica couldn't stop smiling back. 

“And she said you were full of manners and wouldn't embarrass me tonight.” Veronica shifted her weight a bit. She was nervous about the party, but now also with the lava hot guy in her living room.

“Yes, the snobby rich and I go way back.” He gave a smirk and Veronica felt her knees wobble.

“I still need a couple more minutes. I have something in the fridge, probably. Or there's water. Help yourself to anything. Snoop around a little. I'll be out soon.” She gave a little wave and ducked back into the bathroom. Her reflection showed a huge smile on her face. She shook her head and let out a soft breath. “Calm down, Mars. He's a rental.” She heard his footsteps around her living room. She reduced that he skipped her offer of refreshments and went straight to snooping. She would need to hurry.

“You know the Kanes?” He seemed shocked. She forgot sometimes that they were southern California royalty.

Veronica froze. “Yes. I went to school with them as a kid.” 

“Duncan and I met at camp when I was twelve. We still try to get together and surf a couple times a year.” 

“Yea? He never told you about me?” Veronica exhaled slowly while she started eye shadow. She wondered how weird it was that Duncan never told his friend about her. Doubt to their relationship flooded her brain.

“Not by name. Should he have?” 

“Well, we dated for a year or so in high school.” She turned her physical attention onto her other eye to make it match the first. She thought about how Duncan was her first lover and she was pretty sure she had been his first.

“Pep squad with Lilly?” Of course, he knew Lilly too.

“Everywhere with Lilly.” Veronica smiled. “She's my best friend.”

“You have my condolences. She's a handful.” Of course, he really knew Lilly.

Veronica put her makeup away and checked her hair. “You met her?”

“Yes. She was very forward. I-” He paused. “How do I put this without being insulting? I prefer women I have to work to get. She prefers men who fall at her feet. We didn't click as well as she had hoped.”

Veronica smirked. “That's probably the nicest way my best friend has been called easy. Thank you.” She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her chest felt free.

“Well, you know Krav Maga. I didn't want you kicking my butt before we got to the party. I didn't want to explain bruises to your work friends.” His sarcastic tone was similar to angels singing. 

“Oh, they are aware of how I handle my men.” Veronica blinked and lowered her eyes as she felt a blush rise up her neck. “That's totally a joke.”

He giggled. “I'm aware of humor, Veronica. I'm more concerned with you claiming ownership of me. And possibly the plural use of 'men', implying I wouldn't be your only one.” 

Relief filled her as he didn't take offense. “Well, we just met and I like to have backup.” Veronica sighed, satisfied that her look would just have to do before she stepped out into the hall. “Just about ready to go.” She spun around and slipped into her bedroom. It was dark but she just needed her shoes and a coat. 

“Is your bedroom that messy that you are ashamed I'd see it if you turned on the light?” 

“Perhaps. I find it's a good way to avoid bringing men home on first dates.” She slipped her shoes on and stepped out into the light hall. She looked down to make sure they matched.

He leaned against the wall and looked at her with a soft smirk. “You do realize that guys wouldn't care if you are a slob. They would be getting laid.”

She thought he might practice that lean. It was perfect. “But, I would care. It's a good method.” She waved a hand dismissing his logic. “Ready?”

“Coat?” He pushed off the wall slowly. “It's very cold out there. I dare say it might be in the 60s later.”

“Brr.” Veronica smirked. “I'll grab a shawl.” She reached back into her bedroom and grabbed a cool purple one to compliment her black gown. She stepped closer to him.

“I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier, maybe because you weren't yet done completing your look, but you look beautiful.” He smiled sweetly down at her. He was towering over her, even in her heels. But, he didn't feel threatening. 

“Thank you. Juno said you cleaned up nice and I'll have to agree. You look very handsome, Mr. Echolls.” She was sure he looked good in anything or nothing.

“I'm here to enhance your appearance. Happy to help.” He offered an arm with a slightly raised eyebrow. “Shall we?”

Veronica gave a little nod and grabbed her tiny purse. “Sure.” 

 

After a short ride in a long limo, Veronica allowed him to escort her inside the giant hall. It was elegant with large chandeliers and only slightly smaller center pieces on tables. As she looked around, she saw some familiar faces. Casey Gant was sipping a martini with Carrie Bishop, or as she was now known as Bonnie DeVille. He owned a publishing house and she was a pop icon. Casey must have noticed Veronica because he smiled and waved to her. Carrie turned and offered a brief nod before she leaned closer to Casey and nodded towards Veronica and Logan.

“Friends of yours?” Logan asked softly as he leaned down a bit.

“Old high school buddies.” Veronica shrugged. Casey the obligatory psychotic jackass of her high school and Carrie accused her favorite teacher of having an affair with a student. They weren't exactly the type of friends who kept in touch.

“Oh, so they know the Kanes too?” Logan seemed to take the hint and lead her away from them and also towards the bar.

“Oh, very well. I think Lilly and Casey had a fling or two.” Veronica looked to the bartender. “Vodka tonic.” 

The bartender nodded and looked to Logan. 

“Tonic, no vodka.” 

Veronica looked up at him. “Not a drinker?”

“Not since rehab.” He grinned. “And before you offer to not drink, please don't. I'm perfectly ok with tonic or soda or water.”

“I wasn't going to offer.” She smirked. “Your ego that big? Shame. The rest of you looks good.”

He leaned in again. “I assure you, the rest of me is a good size. The ego is earned.” He flashed her a cocky grin.

Veronica chuckled. “Well, I will take your word on it, for now. I'll let you know if I want a second opinion.” She resisted the urge to fan herself.

“I'll wait on bated breath, my dear.” He gave her a wink and tossed a five dollar bill in the tip jar. He handed Veronica her drink and took his. “So, I'm assuming we go on rounds and say hello to the bosses and their minions and maybe some high end clients?”

“Close enough.” She took her drink and sipped it. “Juno said you could razzle dazzle the worst of them. Ready to prove her right?” She was pleased he knew wen to change topics. 

“Well, of course, but do we tell them this is our first date? Or have we been dating for a while and this is just the first time they get to meet me?” He sipped his drink and while keeping eye contact.

“Oh. Um. Why would I lie to them?” Veronica raised a brow. 

“Well, bringing a first date to a work thing is, I don't want to say it's bad form, but it's a bit telling you didn't have a date and had to find someone short notice.” 

“Yes. So, maybe we met a couple weeks ago?” He had a point. 

“At a bar with your friends. I'm guessing you don't spend a lot of time socializing.” He held up a hand. “I say it because you seem to bathe, you are probably smarter than me and you are beyond gorgeous. If you spent time outside of the office, you could meet someone without the help of a friend.” He grinned.

Veronica felt the blush rising again. “Uh. Thanks.”

“So, we tell them you played hard to get, but your friend Juno eventually talked you into giving me a shot. I wowed you with a game of darts and we've been casually seeing each other for a couple weeks. It's still new enough that I wouldn't know any of your secrets, but it's less... desperate.” He winced a bit at the final word.

“Works for me.” Veronica tried not to take his words to heart. They were true, but she was hardworking. She wasn't going to apologize for who she was. “Shall we?”

“You might want to ask me some basic questions before we talk to anyone else.” He sipped his drink.

“Like?” She stretched the word out a bit. She was still a little hurt at being called desperate.

“Maybe ask what I do for a living. Or where my family is. Or if I've got kids.” His suggestions were good and he kept his tone light, as if he were having fun planning their fake relationship.

Veronica watched him. “Or you could just tell me all the information you'd think I'd know after two weeks.”

“I'm a writer, my family is in LA. You might have heard of my parents. And I have no kids, that I know about. And I think someone would pipe up if I got them pregnant.”

“Your parents?” Veronica asked. “Echolls?” She searched her brain for any recognition.

“Not into movies?” He smirked.

“No time for them. I'm a dedicated worker.” 

“Aaron and Lynn?” He sighed when she showed no clarity. “He does blockbusters and she does mostly TV movies now, but she used to do indies. She likes the art more than the cash.” 

“Oh.” She thought about catching some low grade action movie on TBS a few nights ago. She kept it on for noise. “The Breaking Point?” 

“That's my dad.” Logan rolled his eyes a bit. “I can get you an autograph.”

“I'm good. I'm more into Tom Cruise.” She shrugged. 

“I'm actually grateful for that.” He gave her a soft smile and she thought he was telling the truth. “What do your parents do?”

“My dad is a sheriff. My mom...” Veronica shrugged. She didn't want to rain on their lovely parade tonight. “She's not really in my life.”

Logan nodded. “No need to say more.” He paused. “A sheriff? So he carries guns?”

Veronica smirked. “Often.”

“Duly noted.” He sipped his drink.

Veronica didn't like the lull in their conversation. Keeping on the subject of family, she continued to question him. “So, siblings?”

“I have an older sister and an older half brother.” He glanced around. “You?”

“Only child.” Surely, it was a blessing and a curse.

“Lucky.”

Veronica watched as he poked at his ice. “Pets?”

“None of my own, but my mom has alpacas.” He grinned and she wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

“Cute.” Veronica smirked. 

“You?”

“Been meaning to get a dog, but not much time for a pet.” She sipped her drink.

“Right.” Logan nodded. “I think it's time to-”

“Veronica Mars!”

Veronica blinked and turned towards the door to see Lilly standing at the top of the stairs. She looked fabulous, of course, in a gown she probably grabbed off the rack on the way into town. 

Lilly grinned as their eyes met and began to walk down the stairs. Several guys offered a hand, but she shooed them away. She walked up to Veronica before she eyed Logan. “With Logan Echolls. Interesting.” Her lips curled into a predatory grin.

“Lilly, I told you not to come. I didn't really want my name screamed from the door.” Veronica felt her hair standing up on the back of her neck and her heartbeat in her throat. 

Lilly rolled her eyes. “Trust me, they don't care I yelled your name now. They are waiting to see if I yell their names later.” She winked to Veronica. She turned to Logan. “Had I known Logan was your date, I would have gotten here sooner.” Her voice dripped with lusty ambition.

“Lilly, it's always a pleasure to see you.” Logan sighed with a dull smile. 

“Excuse us.” Lilly hooked her arm around Veronica's and tugged her towards the closest ladies room. Once inside, Lilly grabbed Veronica's drink and gulped it down. “Logan Echolls?” 

“I didn't realize you two knew each other until he picked me up. He saw a picture of you and Duncan in my apartment.” Veronica sighed and checked her makeup while she was near a mirror. She looked fine. 

“He got into your apartment? You horndog!” Lilly giggled. “He's perfect for you, Veronica.” 

“We didn't do anything. He waited for me to finish getting ready and we left.” Veronica left out the flirting and the leaning.

“You wasted time putting clothes on. I've heard he's very talented.” Lilly leaned over the sink to poke at her lip liner.

“He's not a real date, Lilly. He's a cover, so I look better for my bosses. I look like I socialize, even though they know how long I spend at my desk.” Veronica cringed before she checked to make sure they were alone. Luckily, she didn't notice any feet in the stalls.

“Well, you should take him home and socialize.” Lilly leaned back. “I saw Casey was here with that Milli Vanilli chick.”

“I'm pretty sure Carrie sings the songs.” Veronica chuckled mostly at Lilly's jealousy.

“I'm not. I should demand she sing for me tonight. Live.” Lilly nodded.

“Are they even a couple?” Veronica asked.

“Casey is too good for her. Remember when she slept with Mr. Rooks? What a whore! I wonder if she passed his class.”

“She switched to Pan, Lilly.” She waved her hands in an attempt to dispel the stroll on memory lane. “Look, I actually have some networking I need to do. And Logan is here to help me do it.”

“Good. He's smooth when he needs to be. When Donut introduced us, he turned me down. Did he tell you that? He refused to sleep with me. He said something about me just using him to get back at someone. I forget who I was seeing at the time. Maybe Eli.” She shrugged. “And he was right. I was going to use him to sleep with his dad. Did you know he is the son of movie star and hottest man alive, Aaron Echolls?” 

Veronica nodded. “It came up in conversation.” She was sure Logan was hotter than his father, but let Lilly talk. 

“So, he has good genes. And he's smart. Like, you and Donut kind of smart. He reads a lot. One time in Aspen, I swear he read four books in a week.”

“I didn't know you went on vacation with him.” Veronica didn't understand the jealousy she was feeling. 

“Well, Donut asked me to join him, but I turned him down, so I guess he asked Logan, and I showed up because who turns down Aspen?” She faced the mirror and moved her hair around a bit. “It's not like Logan asked me to go.”

“So, you and he never...” It was one thing for him to say they never did anything. It would mean a lot if Lilly confirmed it.

“Nope. Never.” Lilly smirked to Veronica, like she knew what Veronica was thinking. “A rarity, I know. I gave up on that whale a while ago.”

“Whales are assholes.” Veronica mumbled with a grin as she repeated the earlier comment. 

“What? How many drinks have you had, Veronica Mars?” Lilly smirked. 

Veronica shook her head and nodded toward the glass in Lilly's hand. “You finished off my first.” 

“Well, you need more. And you should consider Logan for more than a socializing buffer for your bosses. He's a decent guy. I would have set you two up sometime if I could get you to vacation with us.”

“Yea, that wouldn't be awkward. You remember that your brother and I dated, right?” Veronica leaned against the counter. 

“Barely. Something about holding hands?” Lilly waved her hand and Veronica realized who she got that gesture from. “Duncan is over you and you are way over him. You can be friends or whatever. And he would be happy for Logan to have a great girl like you.”

“Well, if you say it, it must be true.” Veronica smirked.

“I'll call Duncan right now if you want.” Lilly threatened. “Or you can go out and see if I'm right about you and Logan. I'll even go harass Casey and leave you two alone.”

“I don't see the harm and seeing how the night goes.” Veronica gave a timid shrug.

Lilly grinned and reached into her purse. She handed over a small handful of condoms. “I bet the ones you have are old. Take these.” 

Veronica blinked. “Lilly!”

“Trust me. I've heard from people who managed to bag that whale. You'll want multiple rides.” She waited while Veronica opened her purse.

“I'm only doing this to get you to behave.” Veronica shook her purse to get the condoms inside and zipped it up. “I hope I don't have to open my purse for any reason tonight. Or Logan and possibly my employer will think I'm a sex fiend.” She practically growled at Lilly.

“You dream of being a sex fiend, Veronica. But, alas, you are a relationship girl. You might have a lot of sex while you have a steady boyfriend, but you are in a dry spell. Logan will be good for you.” Lilly grabbed her purse off the counter and tugged Veronica out behind her as they reentered the party. She lead her to Logan and gently nudged her. “All yours, Echolls. Take good care of her.” She bent and kissed the back of Veronica's head before she skipped off towards Casey. 

“She is exhausting. Do you need a nap?” Logan asked with an amused smile. 

“Bed already? It's awfully early.” Veronica smirked. “I doubt I'd sleep.”

“You know, I wondered if Lilly rubbed off on you. I see she has.” He chuckled. “Want some coffee?”

Veronica thought about what he said and realized how suggestive her words seemed. “Oh. Sorry. I...” She sighed. “I was actually thinking of coffee.” Logan nodded and turned towards the bar, but Veronica reached out and tugged his tuxedo jacket. “I know a great place down the street.”

Logan titled his head a little. “But, if we leave now, you won't be able to show me off to your co-workers. I thought that was the whole point of me being here.” 

Veronica smirked. “Maybe I think you might be worth more than a ruse. Is that a bad thing?”

Logan looked down at her and gently tucked hair behind her ear. “Not at all. I rather like the idea of being more than a toy in your game of lies.” He looked so open and sweet. It was hard for Veronica to look away.

“Ok, you'll have to pay for the coffee because Lilly shoved a bunch of condoms in my purse and I'm afraid to open it in public.” She blushed a bit.

“Seems fair, but I should get to see the condom explosion in private later.” He ran his hand over her shoulder and down her arm until he reached her hand. “Shall we?” He gently held her hand.

“You lead, I'll follow.” Veronica wrapped her fingers around his.

“Somehow, I doubt it's that easy with you.” He chuckled. “And that makes me happy.”

 

Veronica opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling in the bungalow. She smelled the ocean and heard the waves crashing onto the sand. She sat up in bed and looked around the room. It was dark, but she saw the outlines of the matching bedroom furniture she didn't pick out. It was chosen by an interior designer the homeowner hired. 

She looked over to the homeowner and smiled. She ran a few fingers over his short brown hair and admired the youthfulness his face had in slumber. Without his trademark smirk, he looked innocent. 

He stirred and the smirk curved his features. She stopped touching him and he looked up at her. “Ronica, you ok?” 

“I just had a weird dream.” Her voice was a little rough from sleep.

“A bad one?” Logan sat up and gently rubbed her back like she liked.

Shaking her head, she didn't pull away from his touch. “No. Just weird. I got to meet you as an adult.”

“Yea?” Logan rubbed his eye a bit. “Adult Logan is hotter than teenage Logan.”

“Oh, most certainly.” Veronica smirked. “I was an associate lawyer in LA and some old roommate set us up. She claimed you were good with the rich snobs.”

“She must not have known me well.” Logan stretched. 

Veronica looked down and took a slow breath. “Lilly was alive.” It wasn't the first time she dreamed of Lilly being alive. It always made waking up harder.

“Yea? You alright?” Logan tenderly tugged Veronica closer to him with an hand on her far shoulder.

“Yea.” Veronica looked up with a small smile before she leaned against his strong chest. “It was bittersweet to see her as an adult. The weird thing is you two never dated.”

“No? She wouldn't have me?” Logan gave a soft chuckle.

“Opposite. You wouldn't have her.” Veronica grinned. “She had tried and given up on you. But, even knowing you since you were twelve, she still thought highly of you. She thought you and I would be a good match.”

“How did she know me since I was twelve and you didn't?” 

“Something about camp with Duncan.” Veronica shrugged. “You thought she was too easy and liked women who made you work for it.” 

Logan laughed. “Well, that's certainly my preference now. It wasn't at twelve.”

Veronica blushed a bit. “She pulled me aside and stuffed my tiny purse full of condoms, sure I would want more from you.” 

Logan laughed harder. “I'm sure adult Lilly would have done something like that. I'm sure the only reason she didn't do it as a teen is you were a still a virgin when she died. Had she lived longer, she would have loved to share condoms with her best friend.” He kissed her forehead gently.

“Even if they were going to be used with you?” Veronica tilted her head up and looked at the bottom of his chin.

“Maybe. She had no more use for me before she died. I think she would be ok with us.”

“Maybe now. I don't know if she would want me playing with her toys that soon.” Veronica was trying to be realistic and hoped she didn't hurt his feelings.

“You never made me feel like a toy. Sometimes a fool. Sometimes a white knight. Sometimes the luckiest guy alive.” He kissed the crown of her head.

“Only sometimes? I've been trying for all the time.” Veronica smirked.

“For the fool?” Logan chuckled. 

“You are the best thing that's happened to me. Out of the wreckage of our high school years, you were there for me.” Her voice was void of humor. She wanted him to know how much he meant to her.

“Except that one time-” Guilt laced Logan's voice.

“We don't talk about her, Logan.” Veronica pulled back, ignoring the bile that thinking of Madison caused. “We work because we moved past our mistakes.”

“You are admitting to having some?” Logan smirked. 

“Not now, I'm not.” Veronica grinned back. She pecked his chin. “Anyway, I just... That dream felt good, but I'm not sure I would make it that easy. Would you?”

“Would I have us meet with no baggage or drama and Lilly Kane still alive? Is this a trick question?” Logan tilted his head.

“Yes, all of that is good... but we're who we are because of what we went through. We wouldn't be the same people we are now.” Veronica lowered her head a bit. 

“But, we wouldn't be so damaged.” Logan reached over and took one of her hands. “Veronica, I'd take you any way I could get you. I just think less damaged would be healthier.”

“It's not like I'm glad Lilly died or your parents or the torment you caused me for a year. I... I just think it's not good to assume we would be better people if we didn't survive those things.” Veronica sighed. 

“I think we don't have a choice. I'm glad we reconnected. I'm still sad about Lilly and my mom and I'm mad at my dad for a lot of reasons and will never have closure for any of them. But, I also realize you wouldn't be this badass, little pixie who solves crimes and brings down the bad guys like you do if those things didn't happen. You would be a soccer mom with Duncan and I certainly can't support that.”

“According to my dream, he and I dated, but didn't last.” Veronica pouted. “I'm not sure why we didn't.”

“Fate. You had to be available for me to swoop in.” Logan smirked.

“You didn't swoop in. You weren't even a real date. You were a cover for a busy life and no time for dating.” Veronica laughed. 

“So, we didn't use the condoms?” 

“Don't know. I woke up before we made it to the end of our date.” She giggled.

“Well, it seems to me that we should use them now. Fate wanted it to happen.” He ducked his head in and kissed her neck. 

Veronica moved her head to give him access. “Can't say no to fate.” She should know, she tried enough times.

Logan continued. “We could try, but who knows what it would throw at us to punish us.”

“Is it wrong of me to want us the way we happened?” Her voice sounded timid to her.

Logan pulled back. “No, Bobcat. You have always been the realist between the two of us. And I love that about you, most of the time. You remind me of hard work and steady going give you the best rewards, like self respect and true love. I'm just used to keeping my head in the clouds.”

“All that flying, I'd assume.” Veronica smirked. 

“My head was there most of the time anyway.” Logan cupped her face with soft hands. “I love you, Veronica Mars. This version with all the scars. I'm allowed to wish you didn't have them. And to wish I didn't give you some of them.” 

“I love you too, Logan Echolls, even if you can't see the beauty of scars. They show you are a survivor and a hero of your own life.” 

“I can see that you helped me survive so much. I wouldn't be alive today if you and I didn't meet when I was twelve.”

“I guess it's a good thing it was just a dream.” Veronica gave a playful grin. “So, we gonna use a condom or two or what?”

Logan leaned forward and kissed her while chuckling. His hand moved towards the bedside table and knocked into something.

Whale sounds filled the room. 

Veronica reached over and turned off the noise machine. “Whales are assholes.” Veronica smiled before she pulled a confused Logan in for more kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if this pleased you, tap Kudos. If you aren't shy, leave a comment! Let me know exactly what you think of it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
